


"Sure as the beach"

by Lemons_are_just_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dragons, Dream is a fighter, First Kiss, Fluff, George is a druid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_just_cake/pseuds/Lemons_are_just_cake
Summary: George had been travelling with this bumbling, secretive, bastard of a man, to kill a dragon, for months. Oh, but whoops the druid and the fighter accidentally adopt the damn thing and now have to escort it to Wizard and Dragon Expert, Sapnap.George and Dream get drunk.uh... fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 107





	"Sure as the beach"

**Author's Note:**

> this is friend approved, just like the other fic! so uh hopefully this provides happiness and makes sense kinda.

George had been travelling with this bumbling, secretive, bastard of a man, to kill a dragon, for months. Oh, but whoops the druid and the fighter accidentally adopt the damn thing and now have to escort it to Wizard and Dragon Expert, Sapnap.

Dream always had been secretive of his real name, but the Druid knew who he was, even if the mask never came off. He didn't mind about who he was, I mean he named the damned dragon Georgette. Seriously he went "Let's name it George Junior!" and when George told him she's a girl, he smiled and went, "Georgette it is!"

It's annoying how much he cared about this moron. "George, over here!" Dream calls, snapping the brunnete out of his trance. He grabs his staff and walks out of the woods, to find a nice little tent set up, stretching out the fabric to make the tent as large as possible, their beds were layed out as neatly and even as a mortal could manage, and he found these string up lanterns that glew with purple fire, meaning their dragon helped. Georgette chirped, and flew over to George, laying on his shoulder.

"Dream... it's.. nice." George grinned, genuinely being at a loss for words.

"Ah, Thank you, I know, I'm the best." Dream beamed. Causing the druid to scoff.

"You wish."

The afternoon was pleasant, they both had a good time, but of course, the brunnete had to be nosy. "Hey Dream.. it's been months, could you tell me your name." He asks, and Dream winces.

"George.." The dirty blonde sighs out, "You wouldn't look at me the same."

The shorter frowns, "I do look at you the same-"

"George- You can't possibly know who I-"

"Clay from Orllato. Right?" That caused the other to freeze.

"How long have you known?" He stumbles out, shaking. The brunnete places his hand on Dream's.

"For a couple of months, but let's just.. get a drink." George says, leading Dream to their tent.

"George, have you ever been drunk?" Dream asks, as if he forgot about the previous conversation.

"Nope."

That plan did not go well. Now Dream, the more sober of the two, is stuck with this fucked up game of chicken. If he chickens out he'll have to take a swig from his flask. Fucking drunk George was way more confident than sober George. "Three rounds, only. Then we'll go to bed.. promise.." George slurs slightly.

"F-Fine." Dream stumbles on his words, taking off his mask. George leaned forward, the stench of alcohol on both of their noses, the druid pulls away first. He takes a swing and apparently that causes more confidence in the man, cause Dream pulls away next. "How about we go to bed-"

"Dreammmm... we agreed to threee."

"George, you're drunk. I'm tipsy, it wouldn't be right if we kissed because both of us didn't pull away cause we're drinking liquid courage."

After a slight convincing, they woke up in the morning, with two headaches. "Why'd I tell you to drink. I want to beat up past George so badly."

"Mmm... same.. let's beat up past George." Dream agrees, sipping his water slowly.

"Aye- why do you get to beat up past George?" George asks, tilting his head.

"You convinced me to drink with your puppy dog eyes." Dream smiled at him, causing George to chirp out a quick 'hey!', "Oh by the way, do you remember anything from last night?" Dream remembered all of it, bastard was hardly buzzed.

"Only that you were adamant about not kissing me," George sadly hums, "Not Drunk Dream's type, huh?"

"Nonono- It's just that we were drunk and-" He stops himself, covering his mouth. This peaks George's intrest, like a dog excited for his owner to come home, he perks up, practically forgetting he was hungover.

"And?" Dream could envision the tail behind George, "Commeeee onnnn Dream, you can tell me."

It did not take long for the pleading to get the answer. Dream covered his face with his hands, face a shade of crimson, "I've never had my first kiss-!"

George paused. "Well, wanna continue that last round of that stupid game I came up with?"

"Wha-"

"Dream, trust me." He felt his heart lurch into his throat, did George just do what he thinks he did? Slowly they lock fingers with only one pair of hands, Dream's free hand snaking around the brunnete's waist, George's hand hanging behind the dirty blonde's back.

Their noses touched, "George, are you sure about this?" The fighter's voice cracked, and the druid smiled.

"I'm more sure than the beach." George smiled, causing a chuckle erupt from the other's throat, before George tilted his head so their noses didn't get squished and pressed his lips onto Dream's. It was sweet soft small pecks repeatedly, the blonde leaning into it-

-That is, until their nosy pet dragon woke up and chirped **loudly** , causing the two to scramble off of each other.


End file.
